


The Competition

by BabyPom



Series: Steven Universe Drabbles [13]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: (He's still an arse though.), But like a middle-ages (in history) Kevin, Drabble, Gen, Well it's Kevin, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-26 01:20:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12545624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyPom/pseuds/BabyPom
Summary: Pearl enters a sword-fighting competition.





	The Competition

Rose Quartz had been the one that suggested it, and as Pearl stepped into the arena, she felt self-conscious in a way that self out of character. Here were all these human knights, the best of their countries, and her, a lowly pearl, competing for to see who is best with the sword.  
She was thinking about backing out, until one, a knight who introduced himself as Kevin taunted her, saying that she should back out now before a gentle little thing like her got hurt.  
Thrashing him in contest was almost an even better feeling than Rose's pride. Almost.


End file.
